User talk:Dodo8/Archive 3
__NOINDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Re:Stuff I Archived your talk page to space "2" as its to long and confusing now. i just uploaded the kraken and machine guns image again to correct ones (i hope) ill try add unit info in in a little bit later as im trying to back date all the parts that havent been added to the wiki first. i should be on unit parts now but there are so many that have no image or page. :) Re:Events Its due for release on March 7th. :) Goals i also see that *Roman Rumble II *Gear-Head Grab Bag II *Heavy Hardware *Heavy Hardware II *Assault Assortment II *Ordinance Outrage and now to add to that > *Ordinance Outrage II But all 7 previous events have no goals listed :s they all come with goals and there are only 3 goals per event yet we havent listed any of them? :S Titan Lab the titan lab needs alot of information added and i have only just decided to start making a titan so im at the assemble stage but if the page dosent get updated ill do it along my way through the lab stages. Re:Stockpile yea we should also list what we get for free over xx days etc :) Re: we dont have to use the unitlist template. i know its a building like the others. :P yes your right but as i cant visually see how it works with element z i havent changed it yet. i was mearly testing a format similer to zynga anyway :P yea i see now u need to add to other 6 templates lol Re: the setname is where event names goes and the motd settings will determan what dates the unit is buyable. although zynga can turn buyable to =true and then it will be buildable :P Goals finally got round to revamp the goals page. what do you think now? i reckon its much easier to navigate and view goal lines + i added in all goals we didnt add there (hope i got them all may be missing a couple series) oh surviellance tower goals needs to be done ill get on that in the morning :) thanks for the re-edit of the final goal The Face Off, i couldn't find the template. Jovenator 01:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm wondering if you accept facebook requests anymore because I need new allies (not willing to add strangers on the E&A page, rather add wikia members), and I'm asking if you need another ally? (I hope this doesn't make me sound desperate for allies but I'm lvl 63 and I sell increments of 30-50k oil weekly, usually saturdays) Jovenator 01:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) btw my facebook name is Jove N S*** my last name for security (: YOU WELCOME AND I WILL HELP THIS SITE TO BE THE BEST EMPIRE AND ALLIES SITE EVER Re:Part codes B = Standard QP = Quest part LEB = limited edition unt parts :) User:Woolva Re:All going to add unit info now :) and yes you can find goal images under the goal icon image category :) yea its fine to add parts. also watch out for people changing tiers on unit pages because some people think that it was the players to made tiers up when actually zynga defines tiers aswell ;) Edit: Thanks for backdating the goals. i also noticed goals havent been added to the Limited Time Goals for a while only a qick edit is needed per event i have added the back list for it anyway. im gonna try think of a new way to auto add events to event pages and goals to the limited time goals pages. :) Re:quest huh? what are you using this for? Re: what web addres? and 50647 Re:Codes sure i try to delete comments that provide or ask for codes but cant aways ban them as there are loads. Ore mine i made the base plate click on the Iron option to see how it would be viewed the ore templates i will do later when i have unlocked and can see all contract option :) do you like the layout? i think its the closest we can get to showing the information correctly. Re: yea ill add a multiplyer function on the ore list aswell to view the higher ore you can get. ill add images when i finish the template structure tomorrow as im currently doing contract pages and dont want to confuse myself with whats what lol but yea ill finish it all of tomorrow if thats ok? Edit: i havent looked for a new flash normally comes out on monday so ill check that tomorrow aswell :) i noticed in some comments that u can sell a black ops leviathon carrier to liam, i am looking for a black ops narwhal submarine, can u sell one to me? if so i'll give u my email so u can find me on fb Terra-287 21:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: u forgot to add it to the eventunitlist template. the reasn i changed red rampage was because you cant use tabbers inside tabview so we are displaying the unit showing ore for only aluminum..... yea although we dont need to update past events still looks nice though :) RE: Yes, i am more then willing to trade stuff in return, assuiming i have the product, My email is Spirit-0f-fire@shaw.ca, that is a zero in"0f", i do own the spec ops man o' war battle ship, and i am close to owning the spec ops leviathon, so the narwhal would complete that collection ^^. btw, i was told that items that are on contracts that u have bought cant be traded to other users, is this true? because i have a few contracted units to trade ^^ Terra-287 14:20, March 26, 2012 (UTC) oh btw, wat is the facebook user name ud use? just so i know who u are thereTerra-287 20:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) How do you manage to get the back view of a unit? The way I tried didn't work...Lewisemslie1211 15:50, March 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. I got a SpecOps Man O' War and I was going to upload a back view of it, since I saw that there wasn't one. The previous message about the SpecOps Man O' War was from me...just forgot to put my name at the end. :) Lewisemslie1211 15:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll leave it. Sounds complicated. :) Never know. I might be able to do it. I'm 13. Lewisemslie1211 16:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I won't be able to open the chat at the minute as I am on my iPad. But I'll be able to log on later and speak with you. Lewisemslie1211 16:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) OK. I'll do that. P.S. Good job on getting the Spec Ops Leviathan. It looks awesome. Lewisemslie1211 16:23, March 30, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm not a friend of yours on Facebook. Lewisemslie1211 16:34, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: yea i was going to do them after i finished protocol quests of. and we dont normally get a new revision untill monday :) Remember yesterday, you said to let you know when I'm ready to learn how to get the back view of units? I'm ready. :) Lewisemslie1211 09:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) On the Triton carrier page you misspelled Triton. It is based on the myth of the Triton not Triron. If you could change that thanks. Bryan Klassen 00:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Add i will add tomorrow. please do not ADD any features without first consulting with all wiki administrators on such features, which would be myself, jan1 and yourself (as we are the current active) and then a community discussion/opinions/votes after in the forums before such feature to be released on the wiki. i didnt knew anyone else from wikia,so i asked him only,sorry :P no, how do we contact them btw?? plz tell I'm not a Rollback user huh? What does that mean...? :| Lewisemslie1211 10:46, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I suppose I could be a Rollback user...are my responsibilties keeping an eye for vandals? Lewisemslie1211 11:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I visit the Wiki a lot anyway and whenever someone vandalises a page, I try my best to revert the changes e.g The Raven page. So yeah, I suppose I could become a rollback user. :) Lewisemslie1211 11:33, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Done Jan1 19:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for re-doing the goals on the Weapons Ban quest.Bryan Klassen 18:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Black Ops Fighter How come you keep adding the leaderboard info for this unit? As an editor yourself who infact removed such text from alot of unit articles i thought you would know better that we dont display text on a unit page that it may be availible on the leaderboards as, as soon as a leaderboard is over the information becomes then inacurate, which is why we have the quote "1Note, some units can also be obtained via Leaderboards, Battle Blitz, World Domination and Survival Mode." on each unit article. Im confused or did your forget this? *Seni empires 80 * Hi Dodo, i cannot understand the reason why u´ve blocked me, just for posting that artemis looks bigger than cerberus? RE:Globemasher It was very tedious finding the Globemasher. I kept changing the mystery unit, while begging and spamming parts for the Surveillance Tower in the hope of revealing a rare unit. Only now did it finally pay off, and thank goodness I stocked up on Liberty Bonds. Simply expanding without revealing/changing them seemed to show nothing but LE units, which didn't appeal to me at all. I know the Globemasher isn't much, but I'm ecstatic to have found one as I've never owned a rare unit before (units bought from bonus packs/offers). Still looking for Tornado, F-16, Stuka Fighter and P38 units. I do not know if the first three can be found via Mystery Units, but the P38 certainly can as I saw it revealed in one of my neighbour's empire. Pity the A-10 can't be purchased from the marketplace, I would've wanted that one too. Not exactly collecting them, just like to place these units in my WD Defense Force for show to whomever attacks me. I change them intermittently. Wolcott 16:08, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: I appreciate the help. Thanks very much. Hope you don't mind me adding you on FB just to link up. Wolcott 16:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: I've sent a friend request, my FB's name is Aubrey. Wolcott 16:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: yea u missed 1 Z Contract. nothing in settings yet. im not sure what the spec ops unit will be for could be something to do with merit tokens :) The block I can't remove entries from the block log, but it's pretty apparent that you blocked yourself. Jan1 14:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) The log states Dodo8 blocked Dodo8. Besides the only times the block log gets looked at is to see how long a user has to be blocked this time and when I consider someone for an admin position. Jan1 19:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: im not sure there is a way to do it. ill ask a few friends (good wiki coders) and see what they may say :) Re: Removed it as it dosent need to be there really. an explanation on the Parliament article would be better of. Hello User Dodo8! Its nice to see you in here. Can you plaese add me on Facebook and become a neighbor. My name in Facebook is Steven Rosarda! Steven Rosarda 07:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you please help me restore my Talk Page it was vandalized yesterday. Platinumdeltaflarefighter 16:30, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Can I once again request that ShinyDragons (http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:ShinyDragons) be blocked on the grounds of Cheating/Hacking. Bryan Klassen 00:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: block request That is all i asked. I wasn't lobbying to get him kicked off. I didn't expect a month long block. Bryan Klassen 17:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: yea i think Dangerous deployments need all backdating on goal pages. if u do the normall info ill fill in any loose ends once i have finished the new mini series quests which im almost done :) then im doing DD4 units after and then red rampage units. :) (edit) yea i allready croped it but the image is only 50px :s im hoping they add a normall gift version at the standard 96px Re: u can add units if you want. it dose help alot to have the pages first then i can edit all the event units at the same time very quickly :) Re: up to you. The HG wiki's chat's being disabled for a month because some idiot's from there spammed, can me and some friends hang out here? also I (KSI) never cheated he just wanted to know how to because i did't think it was possible NeGxsniper 15:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) this was my original account before i joined the KSI clan Hey, Dodo...I was on a page here in the Wikia, and it says you reported me for cheating/hacking? I dont do that, why would you report my IP address for something I do not do? If anything, I've been reporting hackers for the past month to Zynga..Whats going on?? 01:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Dodo, you are an administrator, correct? Being an admin, you should have the ability to delete posts. I suggest deleting comments you come across that promote cheating/hacking. Mainly, comments that include these "codes" to unlock unlockable or premium units. Just a suggestion. Cheating needs to end and people coming here have a direct access line to the fuel they need. TruWarrior 17:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) please MR dod8 i want to change my name in this wikia my name is anas but i want to change zezwaqq to Equilibrium please!!! Mr. dodo why my neighbors doesnt receive my request.. i ask my friend to accept my request but he said, he never received any request.. and bacause of that i cant finish my building and i cant upgrade my units.. pls answer.. tnx.. :) Gienelle1234 04:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Mr. dodo why my neighbors doesnt receive my request.. i ask my friend to accept my request but he said, he never received any request.. and bacause of that i cant finish my building and i cant upgrade my units.. pls answer.. tnx.. :) Gienelle1234 04:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) is replacing content on pages with links to a hacking site. Re:MOTD Template yea looks good i just editited it a little :) Re:Again MOTD changed it again have a look. this is so you only need to place on the page :) oops not working auto :s ill fix it when im back from work